


Danplan/ActuallyOddPlan Oneshots

by Salem_05



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Bisexual Daniel Lim, Bisexual Hosuh Lee, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Jay Ko, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hosuh Lee, Genderfluid Jay Ko, Lesbian Annabelle | Melodify, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Elias Lim, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Gavin Ng, Pansexual Stephen Ng, Trans Male Character, Transgender Stephen Ng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: What the title saysI will take requests btw!!
Relationships: Annabelle | Melodify/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Lim & Elias Lim, Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim, Hosuh Lee/Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Ivu | Zerinchii & Annabelle | Melodify, Ivu | Zerinchii & Jay Ko, Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Will allow:  
Fluff  
Angst

Will not allow:  
Smut  
Rape/Non-con  
Pedophilia  
Omorashi  
Poo kink  
Incest

That being said, request away!


	2. With a taste of your lips (I'm on a ride)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen doesn't know what it is about Jay that makes him different from the rest of his friends.
> 
> He's always been drawn to the blonde, in a way that's completely different from his relationships with Ann and Hosuh.
> 
> Maybe it's the way Jay listens to him when he's upset, maybe it's the way he holds Stephen's hand under the table when he can see him getting annoyed, maybe it's the way his yellow hair glows in the sun, and his eyes light up, and he smiles serenely, and Stephen wonders what it would be like to run his fingers through his soft locks, and-
> 
> Oh.
> 
> So that's what makes him different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya'll tell from the summary that I'm on a Jayphen brainrot? No?? Really??? Ok

Stephen slammed the door open, storming in before slamming it shut again, stomping through the house as he threw his bag on the floor, practically ripping off his jacket and doing the same with it.

He flopped down on the sofa with a heavy groan, punching the cushions to relieve some of his anger, though it didn't work, as he was still seething with rage.

"Stephen?" A familiar voice called, and Stephen silently cursed at himself for forgetting that Jay was home, turning to face the blonde.

"Hey." Stephen said, trying to sound completely calm and act like nothing was wrong, but his face must have given it away, because Jay sighed and walked over to the purple haired male, sitting down next to him. "Rough day?"

Giving up on hiding it now, since Jay already knew something was wrong, Stephen began ranting, maneuvering himself so that his head was lying on the elder's lap, and he tried not to think about how easily they slipped into this position.

"It was the worst! First, I was late to class because somebody spilt their coffee all over me! Then, after cleaning myself up in the bathroom, I tried to tell Professor. Lim that's why I was late, but he just ignored me like the asshole he is and told me off!"

Jay hummed as Stephen continued, yelling about all sorts of awful situations, though the blonde was pretty sure that the fight at the back of school was heavily overexaggerated, just sitting there and listening to him, stroking his purple hair softly.

Stephen tried not to think about how good it felt when they were like this, hoping that if he willed it away hard enough, he would forget the fact that when it was Jay, when he listened, hell, even with just his presence, he became calmer. More content.

It was never like that with the other's. Hosuh listened too, and he helped, but the grey haired male acted as more of a parental figure than anything, patting Stephen's shoulder and offering advice for the situations the younger got himself into.

Ann's solutions to most situations were to fight fire with fire. If Stephen ever got into a fight, the younger girl was always there to offer less sensible advice, instead suggesting that they, and I quote, "fuck them up" to teach them a lesson.

Now, Jay was no less of a chaos enabler than Ann, nor was he at all sensible, but if there was one word Stephen would use to describe him, it would be calm.

Jay, as crazy as it sounded, was the calmest of everyone in their group. Hosuh was the first to get anxious in tense situations, Ann and Stephen were the first to suggest violence, and Jay wasn't too far behind them with that notion, but he always carried himself in a carefree manner. Hell, Stephen wouldn't be surprised if Jay just watched with a poker face as his house burned down.

Though, he'd have probably been the one who burned it.

Jay was like the ice to Stephen's fire, cooling the burning flame roaring inside him, soothing his essence and leaving him frozen, basking in the effect it left on the other.

Stephen doesn't know what it is about Jay that makes him different from the rest of his friends.

He's always been drawn to the blonde, in a way that's completely different from his relationships with Ann and Hosuh.

Maybe it's the way Jay listens to him when he's upset, maybe it's the way he holds Stephen's hand under the table when he can see him getting annoyed, maybe it's the way his yellow hair glows in the sun, and his eyes light up, and he smiles serenely, and Stephen wonders what it would be like to run his fingers through his soft locks, and-

Oh.

So that's what makes him different.

It's silly, Stephen knows it is, but he can't help the overwhelming fear that grows like a pit inside him.

He's in love. With his best friend. He's in love with his best friend.

Suddenly, he shoots up off the sofa and away from Jay, needing desperately to get as far away from here as possible.

"Stephen?" The blonde speaks, and Stephen almost didn't notice the worry in his tone. "What's wrong?"

He does notice, however, the older male advancing towards him, and backs up, shaking his head. He doesn't think he can handle being near him right now.

"I just - I need to go," He manages to spit out. "I'm fine, I just need to go."

Jay opens his mouth to reply, and for a moment, one terrifying moment, Stephen stares at his lips.

They look soft, and plump, and regrettably, Stephen wonders what it would be like to kiss them.

Trying desperately to rid himself of these thoughts, Stephen barely registers the blonde's voice, his words reaching his ears, but never quite becoming audible. The only thing he can hear is the mind numbing ringing in his ears, and he has no idea what it is, all he knows is that he wants it to stop, needs it to stop, he needs to stop-

"Stephen!" Jay yelled, and suddenly the younger male is very aware of how close they are, how the blonde's hands rest on his cheeks, making their eyes meet. He stops for a moment to stare at them, Sunset yellow and Ruby red piercing his soul, staring into his very core and picking him apart, as if they knew every little secret of the universe. His eyes could hold the world.

He doesn't know what does it, doesn't know how it happened, but one moment he was staring into Jay's eyes, and the next, their lips smashed together, connecting perfectly like two puzzle pieces that were made to fit together. Like they were made to fit together.

He catches the barely audible gasp Jay let's out into his mouth, but ignores it, instead moving so that he was sat back on the sofa with the blonde in his lap this time, legs resting around the younger and trapping him in his mistakes.

It's wrong, he knows it's wrong, but God does it feel so right, and it feels even better when the blonde finally reciprocates, holding Stephen's cheeks again, like he was his lifeline, like if he let go, the world would end.

Stephen swears it almost does when Jay pulls away, but then they're right back on each other, holding on for dear life, lips moving together hungrily, Stephen's grip on the blonde's waist almost painful, Jay's fingernails digging so hard into his cheeks that it leaves small crescent shaped marks.

Stephen realized in the moment that what they were doing, right now, was a far more effective way of calming down for him, despite the passionate and almost desperate way they clawed at each other.

He knew, come morning time, that both of them would come to regret this, but as he held the blonde in his arms, just breathing together and being together, he found that he didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out I can write happy things lol  
> Well sorta...there's angst if you squint


End file.
